A.illusions
A.illusions is a webcomic written and illustrated by Columbia Kho. Anime Illusions was a community forum that was created back in 1998. The comic was based on a series of events that occured in 2004. The series premiered in 2005 but suffered a series of hiatuses after Columbia was given the opportunity to work on Mango Jam: Twilight's Calling. In March 2012, A.illusions will be premiering in Oh No! Manga along with Columbia's other work, Karma. Plot A peaceful anime community that prides itself with its diverse, international members, Anime Illusions is an electronic BBS (aka forum) run by a group of volunteers from all over the world, keeping the community safe twenty-four hours a day, seven days a week. However, when mysterious bugs began appearing one after another, suspicions arise that something, or perhaps someone, was actually behind it. Would anyone really care about a pop culture forum enough to want to destroy it? Rei Kuassary, one of only two Global Moderators, certainty didn't think so, but meeting a new member named "Lowlife" is making her think again. Characters Administrators *'Azorite' The former administrator of Anime League, Azorite decided to merge his forum with A.I. in order to form a larger, international community. Although appearing to be a happy-go-lucky type of guy, his command is only second to that of Shijirou’s. *'Shijirou' Shrouded in mystery, no one dares to speak in his presence, unless they are system executives. He appears to be the Dues ex Machina of the forum, swiftly dealing with any disagreements or misunderstandings. *'Tifa' The youngest administrator of A.I., don’t let her cute appearance fool you; she is known to drop-kick anyone who steps out of line. Deep down, she's actually a sweet girl who bullies people in order to cover up her shyness. *'Tori Avalon' The architect of A.I., Tori is in charge of changing the forum themes to suit the season. He can be quite the perfectionist, and often asks for Rei’s help when it comes to cleaning images for his banner designs. Automatons *'Danaan' A strict automaton who appears to enjoy beating her master, Tori Avalon with a broom. Whether this is a glitch or her actual programming is yet to be revealed. *'Eri-hime' The highest ranking and most advanced automaton to date, Eri-hime is able to act independently thanks to Shijirou’s programming. She is rarely out of A.I. vicinity, and logs everything that occurs into memory. *'Eyes' A quiet automaton who acts as an observer of the forum. He has the ability to see all hidden posts and messages. Global Moderators *'Nanami' Said to the the Vixen of A.I. because of her animal associate, Nanami is the only other Global Moderator of A.I. She is almost always online thought rarely participates, unless it's to reprimand someone or inside the Admins' Lounge. *'Rei Kuassary' Quiet, responsible, and endearing, Rei is one of only two people who are given a Global Moderator status. Because she is one of the most active people in A.I., she is quite popular but still highly respected. Moderators *'Khyle' The resident bishounen of the forum, Khyle is popular among the ladies because of his natural, charismatic personality. He is the moderator of the 4th Avenue Cafe, which is currently holds the most active discussions in A.I. *'Renka' The resident mangaka of A.I., Renka is the moderator of Fanworks.AI. Well-known for her CLAMP fanarts, she is one of the first artists in A.I. to develop her own style and publish her books. Members *'Aly' Little is known about Aly at this point, but rumor has it that she has another account by the name of “Potato”! *'Lei Miko' A hyperactive friend of Rei’s, Lei is known for her “tackle-glomp” attacks on random members and moderators alike. Most people say her cheery attitude is contagious. *'Souji' Although Souji is not a very active member, he is well-known for being the real life, younger brother of Shijirou. There are many stories of him and his brother playing tennis together in the real world. *'Yukee' One of the original administrators of A.I., Yukee stepped down from her post due to her busy schedule in real life. However, she is still familiar with the current system and can easily take on the responsibilities of an admin whenever she wants. External Links *黑火子 ~Kurohiko A.illusions' Official Website Category:Komiks Category:Web Komiks